Red as Roses
by Twisted List
Summary: All he wanted to do was get away from those who tortured him with battling twenty-four/seven, gossipers and people who were 'in love' with him. Now, he's chasing after his Pikachu in a place long forgotten trying to to piece the puzzle together...


_**Author Note-**_

_**About Pikachu's gender- I called Pikachu an "It" because I wasn't exactly sure of his Pikachu's gender so when I asked my two friends who also play Pokémon, they started arguing over it and I basically said**_

"_**Fuck it, Pikachu will be an "it","**_

_**I understand I could have done research but…. I'm lazy. **_

_**Another thing is that when typing out Pokemon(same with pokeball; my computer DISLIKES ME!), sometimes it would give me the ' over the e while other times it wouldn't allow me to so just ignore that please!**_

_**Oh and Enjoy the story! ^^ (It's great to be back and writing +_+)**_

**Rated M for Violence, Blood, Gore and other stuff!**

_**Red as Roses**_

The snow whipped all around as the harsh winds tackled the young trainer on the mountain. He had only his Pikachu and was standing looking out over the cliff, enjoying the sight of everything. The moon shined brightly and the stars twinkled with life, that Jirachi would be jealous.

The young trainer inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes. He was at peace. No people to bother and pester him for a battle, no one to ask for his autograph – he was alone. The only person who knew where he was at was the famous Professor Oak, who was too busy with his research to tell anyone.

He left the rest of his pokemon back home with his mom because he wanted to embrace the old days when it was just him and his Pikachu. His mom was worried that the pokemon would cause a mess but he had comforted her with showing how obedient they were.

The young trainer shivered and glanced over at his Pikachu, who sat on his shoulder nuzzling him for warmth. He shuffled his way through the thick snow to the exit he went through hours ago. Once inside, he shook himself free of the snow and sneezed. He started to take his backpack off when he heard a howling noise.

His Pikachu's ears perked up and the Pikachu jumped off of his owner's shoulder and faced the exit. The young trainer glanced over and shrugged at his Pikachu. His Pikachu was constantly alert for any danger because he was accustomed to battling two pesky Team Rocket grunts.

Pikachu started towards the exit and the young trainer sighed. It was probably just a wild pokemon howling at the huge, glistening moon and his Pikachu was worrying for nothing. He zipped open his backpack, pulling out a packet of matches and started lighting the twigs he found earlier to make a fire. Once the fire was started, he plopped down against the side of the cool, slick wall of the cave and breathed out.

The fire made his skin tingle with life and he rather enjoyed it. He hummed a lullaby his mom use to sing to him as he felt himself warm up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had not taken a break in forever and desperately needed one. Everywhere he went someone demanded a battle or an autograph. He couldn't take it anymore. The last person who asked him for a battle, he turned around and smacked them in their face.

He felt bad but even after he slapped the man, that same man still demanded a battle. He didn't want to be that guy who walks around being a total dick. He also didn't want to full of anger and treat battling as if it was a pain in the ass.

He glanced around and noticed that his Pikachu wasn't back. He sighed and stood up, walking towards the exit. When he was outside, he looked around for his Pikachu and noticed small foot prints. He bent down and strained his eyes to look at every small detail.

His Pikachu was missing one of its toes because of a battle with a certain Ekans ended up badly. The Ekans ended up chomping down on his Pikachu's foot and took its toe as a "souvenir". Though his Pikachu was indifferent, he was still very strong. His Pikachu was his best friend and part of his winning team.

He noted that the small foot print was in fact missing a little toe and sighed again. His Pikachu was out doing something – and he wasn't sure what it was. He followed the footsteps, using the moon as his light. The footsteps lead down a small, crumbling path which made the young trainer just shrug. He'd been through much more dangerous events.

He held himself up against the wall as hard as he could as he quickly, yet carefully, made his way over to the other side. He marched down the slope and saw his Pikachu sitting on a rock. He sighed in relief and started to walk over until his Pikachu ran off ahead.

The young trainer reached his hand out and shouted 'wait'. The Pikachu turned and stared intently at his owner, hissing with sparks jumping from its small red cheeks. The young trainer was taken aback by his Pikachu's bizarre behavior.

The Pikachu glared quickly then ran off ahead through a dense forest of tall Christmas trees. The young trainer sighed and ran off ahead, dodging low branches and jumping over small holes. He ended up tripping over a tree root and tumbled forward. He sat up holding his head, trying to clear his dizziness. He looked around and saw no sign of his Pikachu.

He stood up and started running again in the direction of where his Pikachu ran. After dodging more branches and holes, he finally made it out of the forest, panting from running so long. He was a pokemon trainer, not a marathon runner.

He looked up while still panting and saw the edge of a cliff. He sighed loudly and felt his lungs burning from a lack of air. The snow that was gently falling made his overheated body feel at bliss but made his lungs feel like they were going to freeze over.

He shuddered at the sudden breeze and looked to his right. He squinted and gasped at what he saw. His Pikachu was running on the other side of the mountain. The young trainer quickly looked for a way to cross the huge gap between him and his Pikachu.

He found an old bridge and started across, carefully as he could, so he wouldn't fall to his death. Each step he took made the bridge creek louder, making him nervous. Thankfully, he made it to the other side, safe and ready to run some more.

He noticed his Pikachu running up a hill shooting electricity ahead of its self. The young trainer reached for an unfamiliar pokeball and looked at it. It was just like a normal pokeball but had a small bolt of electricity. It also had a few scratches and was dirty. His Pikachu was never in the darn thing so whenever the young trainer healed his pokemon, his Pikachu was just patched up quickly.

The young trainer ran as fast as he could, hearing his backpack jingle with all the supplies it held and felt his heart beating like pots and pans, loud and uneven. He ran up the hill ungracefully, slipping and sliding down, clenching the pokeball in his hand the whole time. Eventually, he made it to the top and saw his Pikachu running into a cave.

Exhausted, winded, and near his limit, the young trainer collapsed to his knees, his body crying from contact with the cold winterized ground. He looked up at the cave and noted how dark it was, reaching into his backpack and grabbed his flashlight. He struggled to stand and when he finally did, he let out aggravated war cry and ran full speed to the entrance of the cave.

Once inside, he turned on the flashlight, flinching slightly at the sight of all the Zubats. They hung from the ceiling of the cave, looking at him. He was put on a serious face and marched forward. He wasn't letting anything get in his way of finding his Pikachu.

The flashlight wasn't the best thing but it was showing him the path which was all he needed. He definitely wasn't looking for any new pokemon or items so he didn't need the whole place lit up.

He kept walking and noticed how warm the cave was, making him sigh in some relief. His Pikachu wasn't going to freeze and he wasn't going to either. He maneuvered his way past a few boulders by squeezing past them or using the little strength he had left and climbed over the damn things. He wasn't letting anything stand in his way.

He noticed an old, rust ladder and looked down. It was an abyss of pure darkness and he swore he heard ghostly laughter emanating from the depth of the abyss. Not feeling too confident with the situation, he zipped opened his backpack, grabbed a glow stick, cracked it, and dropped it down the abyss. He was relieved when he could still see the light glow at the bottom.

He started his descend down the ladder, listening for anything that could be down there. Halfway down, he heard a familiar noise – it was a howl. His ears stung at the loud frequency and he lost his grip on the ladder. He screamed as he started to fall, seeing the glow from the glow stick get closer. He closed his eyes and readied himself for impact until he heard a mischievous laugh.

He stopped falling and felt something was holding him. Aiming his flashlight, he saw a Gengar holding him. It chuckled once more and started drifting down slowly. The young trainer started looking at his surroundings with the flashlight and saw a huge variety of ghost pokemon.

Haunters, Duskulls, Drifblims, and many more types of ghost pokemon were floating around, staring at the young trainer. He gulped as the Gengar finally landed and the pokemon swarmed him. They all stared at him with mischievous smiles while the Gengar seemed to be acting serious.

The young trainer looked at the Gengar, feeling sweat pour down his face from the hot, moist cave and the pokemon. He looked at the Gengar and swallowed nervously.

"Have any of you seen a Pikachu?" the young trainer asked as his voice cracked. Many of the pokemon fled from him while the Gengar just smiled. The Gengar floated up and around, grabbing the young trainer. The Gengar started down a long tunnel while the young trainer just looked around with his flashlight trying to make sense of where he was.

Finally, the Gengar stopped and dropped the young trainer onto the ground. The young trainer held his butt saying 'ow' from the sudden impact of the ground. He looked up at the Gengar and noticed he was pointing towards open water.

The young trainer shuddered at the sight of the water. He wasn't the best swimmer and he wasn't even sure how his Pikachu could have made it over there. He glanced at the Gengar and noticed it was going back the way they had come. He sighed and looked back at the water, grimacing at the thought of what could be in the water.

He opened his backpack up and grabbed a zip lock bag, putting his flashlight in it. He dug around and grabbed another glow stick. He cracked it open and rejoiced a bit when he saw it was a bright yellow. He took a piece of string, looped it through the little hole, and tied it around his neck, making sure the knot was tied tightly.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing himself and then dived into the water. He swam as fast as fast as he could, even though he was struggling against the water. He felt something brush up against his leg and started panicking. He yelped in surprise, frantically trying to swim but couldn't. He felt himself going under and tried to breath, feeling water enter his mouth.

He spit it out and laid on his back, trying to relax and let himself float to the surface. He felt something run across his backside and panicked again. It started lifting him up and he screamed inside his head, not wanting to drown from the water. Suddenly, he felt a rush of air and he breathed in, not sure if this would be his last time breathing. He grimaced at the sound of a Gyrardos and quickly grabbed onto the scales of the Gyrados because he didn't want to be thrown off.

The Gyrardos shook him around, desperately trying to get the boy off of him. The young trainer held on screaming out in fear as the thing viciously started slamming itself against walls of the cave. The trainer quickly grabbed an unused pokeball off his belt and hit the Gyrardos with it, watching it become a red energy.

The pokeball shook in his hand as he fell and hit the surface of the water. His whole body stung at the sudden impact and he cried out as he went under. He quickly swam to the surface and with the glow stick somehow still around his neck, saw he wasn't too far away from the other side.

He also noticed that the Gyrardos didn't escape his pokeball, so he at least had some type of protection now. He finally made it to the other side and sat down, soaking wet and exhausted. He laid down on his back panting heavily. He had never had been through such physical strain in all his life.

After a short break, he struggled to stand, feeling his body cry from the pain and exhaustion. He shook his head clear and zipped open his backpack grabbing his flashlight. He turned it on and noted a pair of rocky stairs that went down. He sighed and started his way down, unsure of what he was going to encounter.

The steps seemed to go on forever and they even spiraled. A few steps down, he noticed that there we no walls, leaving the stairs open and ready to send anyone who wasn't careful to their death. He walked down in the middle, making sure to watch his every step. He eventually made it to the bottom and was amazed at what he saw.

Sunlight drifted down from cracks that lined the ceiling and hovered over a garden of roses. They glistened with water droplets, making their red color seem even more gorgeous. The young trainer walked up to the roses and light touched one. He heard a snapping noise and quickly turned to see another person.

She had long pink hair that was in a pony tail and gray eyes. Her skin was white as snow as if she had frozen to death and her lips were a pale pink. She wore a pink baggy sweater that hung off her one shoulder and a pair of black shorts with combat boots. She was holding a camera over her one eye and the loud snap noise happened again.

She removed the camera from her eye and smiled. She put the camera away into the small punch on her one side and walked right next to the young trainer.

"Your eyes are as red as my roses," She cooed out quietly. He felt his face warm as she turned around and smiled at him. He pulled his cap down more to hide his face as she went back to looking at the flowers. He didn't have time for this; he had to find his Pikachu.

He went to walk away but was stopped when she grabbed his shoulder.

"You look very tired, you should come rest at my house," She said as she started to pull him along with her. He pulled his arm free and looked at her sadden expression.

"I'm sorry, I need to find my Pikachu. He ran off and I don't know where he could be," The young trainer said, backing up a bit. The girls curled her fists, walked up to the young trainer and punched him in the side of the head, watching him fall to the ground knocked out.

He felt his eyelids lift up slowly, heavy from the exhaustion he was experiencing. Once his eyes were opened, he looked up and noticed that he was in someone's house and in their bed. He sat up, swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. His body felt at rest, albeit it was still sore. He shuffled his way out of the room and into a room that was the kitchen. He noted his pack back, which contained all his supplies, was open and his supplies were all over a table.

He walked up to the table and noticed that his wallet, which he usually kept on a chain attached to his jeans, was on the table. He opened it up and noticed he still had his money and trainer card.

"So, you're the famous 'Roaming Pokemon Champion' everyone talks about? It's nice to meet you," The pink headed girl said as she walked into the room. The young trainer shook his head 'yes' and watch as the girl smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I knocked you out, it's just that you looked so tired and needed rest. I'm not going to let you die of exhaustion 'Mr. Roaming Champion. Your Pikachu isn't going to be in danger, especially if it's yours. You're the freakin' champion," The girl said curtly, while stretching her arms above her head. The young trainer sat down at the table while the girl started making food. He would just leave but he was unsure of what she'd do if he tried.

Minutes later, she finished making the food and they both ate in silence. After that, she stood up and handed him a lunch box. He raised an eyebrow as he took the lunch box and she just laughed.

"When you find your Pikachu, I'm sure he'll be hungry so I packed that with as much food as I could fit into it," She said, smiling. The young trainer said thanks and smiled back. He stood up from the chair and repacked his back pack, while she just stood there. He zipped up his back pack and headed towards the door.

"Make sure to come visit me when you find your Pikachu. I'm sure it'd love to see my roses. I've been told they're the prettiest anyone has seen," The girl said with a huge grin. He shook his head and smiled, walking out the door.

"I hope you find your Pikachu," She called out as he made his way down the path. He turned and waved at her, smiling back at her. He redirected his attention to the path and started his way down the path again.

The light soon disappeared making him have to pull out his flashlight again. He noticed that the girl had also given him extra batteries which made him smile. She was such a nice lady. He focused back on the task of finding his Pikachu and marched down the slope on the path, watching his steps.

The further he kept going, the hotter it kept getting. He started sweating uncontrollably and cursed the cave. Why was it so damn hot? Most caves were cool and dry; this cave was hot and moist. He felt uncomfortable and like he needed a long bath to clean himself from the sweat.

He looked in front of him and noticed he was at a dead end. Confused and irritated, He collapsed to his knees and felt tears swelling his eyes. It had been hours, maybe even a day and his trail on his Pikachu's whereabouts was cold – colder then the blizzard outside.

He stood up and started pounding his fists off the cave wall in frustration. He couldn't understand what his Pikachu was up too. Was Pikachu mad at him? If so, why? He hadn't done anything that would have made the Pikachu upset or angry.

He slid down the wall, letting hot tears stream down his face. He didn't want his Pikachu—he needed Pikachu. He cried with agony and pain echoing off the walls of the cave, straining his ears at the same time. His breathing hitching and his whole body trembling, he thought;

Had he really lost his Pikachu?

Tears kept pouring out his eyes, making his eyes puff up and he started to feel even more tired. He leaned against the wall, feeling his eyes close and black entered his vision. Hours later, he awoke up to a howl. He sat dazed at what was going on, trying to shake the drowsiness off of him.

He noticed that the place was lit up which made him instantly wake up. Someone else was in here. He stumbled to his feet and ran down the path he had came. When he made it to where he came from, he was shocked.

The house he exited was no longer there, the garden was none existent and there wasn't any sunlight coming from the ceiling of the cave.

What had happened to the house?

He shook his head and blinked. Did he imagine the lady? But that couldn't be true! He still had the supplies she gave him. He looked closely and saw withered plants and rubble where the house stood. He walked to the withered plants and carefully held on in his hand.

He noted that they were dead roses. Frightened, he stood up, opened his backpack, and pulled out his flashlight. He looked around the flowers and something stuck him wrong. He bent down again and examined the dirt.

It seemed to have been disturbed recently and it bothered him. Someone had to of been taking care of them and something must of happened. He picked up a handful of dirt and looked at it closer with his flashlight.

"Gengaarr!"

The young trainer jumped up and turned seeing a pair of red-orange eyes and a huge toothy grin. He fell back as the Gengar laughed and floated a few inches above the ground.

With a shaky hand, he pointed the flashlight at the Gengar and gulped.

"A-Are you the same Gengar who helped me earlier?" The trainer asked as the Gengar floated around him grinning and chuckling madly. The Gengar stopped grinning and chuckling, turning abruptly and floating away.

The young trainer scrambled to his feet and ran as quickly as he could after the Gengar, hoping that his flashlight didn't scare the Gengar away. He needed all the help he could get. After what seemed forever, the Gengar stopped, turning and chuckling even more.

The young trainer went to take another step until the Gengar teleported right in front of him and pushed him back. Holding his head, He cleared his thoughts and glared at the Gengar from across the room. He picked up his flashlight next to him and stood up, He looked down in front of him and gasped.

An abyss lurked below him. His flashlight didn't seem to even skim the surface of the abyss. Fog rolled out of the Abyss making it harder to see ahead. The Gengar started chuckling again and teleported to the middle of the abyss floating around as if he was mocking the trainer.

The young trainer looked around for a way to get over to the other side, sighing in relief when he found the start of a path on the far right. He noted how wide it was and felt somewhat safe for the first time since That house with the roses.

He walked carefully across still remembering the abyss right below him. He had his flashlight pointed in front of him so he could keep an eye on the path. The Gengar floated behind him which made him have a sense of fear.

What if the Gengar was up to something?

The young trainer stopped in the middle of his tracks and slowly turned around. He jumped and fell back at the sight of the Gengar. Its face was twisted and just scared him senseless. He scrambled to his feet and turned to run, almost falling off the path.

He quickly caught his balance and fell back again, feeling his heart beat rise. He wouldn't be surprised if he would have high blood pressure after this ordeal. He looked around using his flashlight to find the Gengar again. He found the Gengar and felt his face burn when he saw the Gengar laughing like a mad man.

The young trainer stood up and quickly but carefully made it to the other side. The Gengar teleported ahead of him and grinned. The young trainer huffed and started again after the Gengar, hoping the Gengar would lead him to his Pikachu.

Within minutes, The Gengar stopped and pointed to the ceiling of the room they were in now. It was pitch black and looked like the night sky with a few dark gray clouds rolling over and the thing that shocked him the most was the amount of stars.

Copious amounts of stars floated around shining brightly then he'd remembered. Had he been inside the cave longer then he had thought? He looked back over to the Gengar and felt his mouth drop when it started to morph.

The Gengar started to turn into a gray color as its body started to change its shape. It grew longer arms and legs. It started to lose mass around of his head, and just looking thinner. The young trainer sat there trying to understand what the fuck was going on with the Gengar.

He heard a loud howl and dropped. He held his ears and screamed as the howl got louder, praying the pain would go away. As soon as the howl started, it stopped instantly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Gengar, gasping at the sight.

The Gengar was no longer a Gengar – it was a human.

What made him most shocked was that it was someone he met. The pink-headed girl from earlier, who forced him to rest. He stood up and felt his face just fall; he didn't understand what was going on. The pink-headed girl frowned and sat down on hot, moist cave floor. He walked over to her and saw her face go from a saddening look to a pissed off look.

She bared her teeth and growled at him, making him back up and put his hands up. She sniffed the air then looked back to the ground. He bent down on his knees and looked at her, feeling some type of remorse. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the lunch box she had gave him earlier, grabbing an apple. He held his hand out with the apple, trying to offer it to the girl and she just glared at him.

He pulled his hand back and put the apple back and sat down, observing what she was doing. She had to of brought him here for a reason. He noticed she was drawing something on the ground and tried to get a closer look until she snapped at him. He quickly backed up as she resumed drawing.

She pointed at her drawing, jumped up and walked to the other end of the room. The young trainer bent down and looked at the drawing, confused at what he was seeing. She drew a circle and in between the two circles was a line. The words 'NightMare' and 'Dreamer' were drawn opposite of each other. He scratched his head as he tried to figure out what she meant by her drawing.

_The Better Two_

_Shadow of you _

_Shadow of me_

_Untie thy soul_

_Fly free to me_

_Be bonded by thy fate_

_To bring everlasting peace._

The young trainer turned to the girl and saw her repeating the same words over and over again. He slowly walked up to her and gulped as with each step her took, her voice got louder and frightened him.

"W-What do you mean by that?" He spat out quickly, fearful she would do something that would harm him. She quieted down and looked at him.

"It's the curse I'm under," She said quietly, making the young trainer have to strain his ears to her hear. When he finally made sense of what she said, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock.

What did she mean by 'curse'?

"Allow me to explain. Thousands of years ago, at the creation of the universe, two different realms were created. The NightMare Realm and the Dreamer Realm; the NightMare realm was to be used to allow one to converse with the almighty and was a holy world. It was where one could escape from their daily grind and be free from their bodies to relax their soul. The entrance to the NightMare Realm was at the top of this mountain. The Dreamer Realm was to be used where all life would be held and worked with. Humans, Pokemon and anything living were here and were allowed to travel to the NightMare Realm," The girl said as she drew pictures into the air. Her pictures illustrated in vivid detail and color what she meant and how it looked.

The younger trainer shook his head and waited for her to continue as she took a deep breath and hummed something.

"It was truly a time of peace and open-mindedness. People were kind and honest, no horrific crimes happened, no one died young, no one suffered – all were equal. The realms were at peace and no one could dared questioned the world. Unfortunately, someone got curious and started asking questions," She said as she drew a rather large picture of a man named with the words "What's the point of the Dreamer Realm when the NightMare Realm is bliss and holy?"

" Many people didn't understand why he had such the audacity to question something much bigger then he was. He started torturing high-educated men with the questions until finally they started asking the same thing. Soon after, he had hundreds of people following him to the NightMare Realm – he was going to live there," She said, taking a breath.

The young trainer felt his mouth drop as he saw the images she displayed. It showed the entrance to the NightMare Realm – It was the cave he exited from earlier. He held his hand over his mouth as she continued to draw pictures of how things fell apart.

"After they settled in, they noticed the atmosphere had changed greatly to them. It only took a week to see the devastating effects…" She said, whispering the last part as she drew a grim picture.

It showed people falling over and burning up into ash. Small children were crying out loud, holding onto their parent's corpses, pleading for them to get up. The grass faded into cold rock and everything started fading away. Pokémon watched as their owners died – and cried as they died along with them.

The young trainer felt himself getting sick at the sights. He held his stomach with one hand as he focused on the pictures – he wanted to know what was going on.

"… So, after all the people and pokémon died, the people in the Dreamer Realm, were locked out from the NightMare realm 'Until Further Notice'. Many people asked the creator 'why' only to be told that they'd soon understand. Fifty years pasted until finally, during the spring festival, the NightMare Realm had opened up – that's when all learned that fate of the people.

"They were turned into shadows."

"Sadly, they had no intention of making friends. The NightMare realm's people rushed out, and slaughtered many innocent people. What started out as a small battle lead to a war between the two realms. The war lasted a few years until finally he appeared- The Champion," She said has she waved her arms around making the picture much bigger than the others had been.

He felt his body shake in shock as the image became clearer—The Champion looked just like him. He scratched his head and looked over at the girl, waiting for some type of answer and explanation as to why they looked so similar. That couldn't be an ancestor of his, his family had always been in the pokémon business. This man was a warrior and from his name, he guessed he was highly respected too.

He reached a hand out and touched the image only to have it turn into a solid. He flinched as a type of gas started flowing from the solid. A chuckled emitted from the solid and when he looked closer, he saw two red eyes. He shouted out as the girl backed up and ran away. A hand shot out and grabbed the girl, dragging her in. She screamed out, clawing the ground, trying to get free. The young trainer watched as the girl struggled against the hand. He shook his head and ran to her, grabbing her bloodied hands. He gasped as he noticed her finger nails had been torn out from struggling.

He looked at her face and saw tears streaming down in any direction. He tugged on her as hard as he could , only freeing her for a few seconds until he was also grabbed. His head smacked off the back of ground and he saw blackness as he fainted.

"…-lish Rose, why are you trying to get the Champion involved in this? You're lucky I even let you live," a dark, grueling voice said. The young trainer, just waking up, glanced over to his left, to see bars and a plain, concrete wall. He tried to get up only to notice he was bonded down. He grunted as he tried to break free from the binds, only to be disappointed.

"It's about time you wake up, Champion," the same voice from earlier said. He quickly looked over only to gasp at how close the figure is. It was a gray-black color and had bright red eyes. It had a crooked smile and seemed to have scars all over its face.

"Curious of my scars? Petulant Champion, you're the fiend who dared to touch my face. You're also the bastard who caused us thousands of years in solitude only to lose our freakin' minds," the shadow said as it slammed its fist, startling the young trainer.

"Don't worry thought, I'm sure you'll greatly love our plan for you," He chuckled out eviliy. The young trainer looked around trying to figure out a way to get out of these binds as quickly as he could—he knew he didn't have much time.

The shadow turned around and started chanting in an odd language which made the young trainer panic. What the hell was going on and more importantly, what was going to happen to him? Using all his might, he forced himself to ignore the pain and finally broke out of the binds.

The loud snapping noise made the shadow turn around only to be slammed against the wall by the body of the young trainer. It slid down against the wall while the young trainer ran out of the door and down the long, dark hallway.

He looked back only to see two red dots slowly gaining on him. Gulping, he fixed his view in front of himself and ran, pushing himself to his limits. He turned right only to be greeted by a door, which he did run into. He landed on his butt and quickly scrambled to his feet. He jiggled the door knob only to find it was locked. He panicked as he heard the maniacal laughter getting closer. He slammed against the door only to find it wouldn't budge.

He turned around to face his fate only to be pulled through the floor. He screamed as he felt something hanging off his feet and also because he was falling. A hand covered his mouth and a 'shh' noise accompanied it. He felt himself panic even more due to it being pitch black. He looked around trying to make sense of where he was until someone finally broke the awful silence.

"You're safe Champion," a Familiar voice said as he felt his body being released. He gasped loudly and looked around the place, watching lights turn on. He sighed in relief when he saw the girl from before. She sat down next to him and patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. What was she saying that? She didn't cause any of this.

"Let me explain myself. In the year 1903, my family and I were touring Mt. Silver because of the rumors of the NightMare realm. We decided to camp out by the entrance and well, during the night, my sister and I were both taken by Knight, the shadow overlord," She said, tears running down her face. The young trainer frowned as he held her close and consoled her.

"I tried my hardest to earn Knight's acceptance so he would maybe free me and my sister… But he only laughed in our faces and told us we were his. I sat there for eighty years watching the world go by and every once in a while, me and my sister would go visit our parents. They ended up having no more children but they seemed to forget about us. My dad ended up finding some type of rare gem and sold if for millions – it's like the money filled in for us," She said bluntly as the tears started falling harder. He hugged her tightly and felt himself tear up. He grew up not knowing his father but her? She lived for eighty years watching her parents not able to contact them in anyway.

"My sister, Daisy, gave up on getting out and ended up falling into the ranks of Knight's minions. When she started losing hope, I noticed she started hanging out more with Knight which broke my heart. She also looked at me and said 'Rose, you are hanging onto nothing but a dream. It'll never happen'". She coughed and cleared her throat. She looked over at him and frowned.

"I ended up learning the story of how everything started and when I heard about the Champion, my hope sky rocketed through the roof. I started going out every night, looking for the one with the Champion aura. A few nights ago, I was drifting over a small town and I sensed it. I flew down and looked into the window of a small house and saw you – and I couldn't help myself," She said as she looked forward and displayed a picture.

It started up like a movie.

_Showing his house at night, it focused on in her and showed her in his room. She reached down and touched his face. She smiled brightly as she watched him sleep. She had finally found the Champion – Her soon to be hero._

"_Pika?" said a small, cute Pikachu. The girl turned around and saw the young trainer's pokemon, jumped back and held her hands up._

"_H-Hello there, little guy…" She said as she slowly bent down and stuck her hand out. The Pikachu sniffed the air and cautiously walked up to her. It stared at her and tilted its head saying 'pika'. She petted the Pikachu's head and looked over at the young trainer who was knocked out cold._

"_Hey, little guy, I don't know but could you help me out? If you and him are ever at Mt. Silver, could you maybe help me out? I'm trapped in a realm as a prisoner. It'd greatly appreciated it if you helped me and the others out. Please?" She pleaded as the Pikachu just stared at her. The Pikachu shook its head 'yes' and the girl hugged the Pikachu._

"_Thank you so much, little guy. When you go next time, listen for a whistle. It'll be from me, calling you. Have him follow you. He's the Champion who is destined to save us all," She said as she smiled at the Pikachu once more. She stood up, waved bye to the Pikachu and flew out of the house._

The girl quickly stood up and backed away from the young trainer. He felt himself get really angry and yet he felt some type of remorse. She was the one who called his Pikachu off and he didn't even know the whereabouts of his poor Pikachu. Yet, he still felt bad – she was trapped and he was the only one who could do something about that.

He stood up, curling his fists and looked up at her with an intense glare.

"Take me to Knight. We're settling this," He said curtly. The girl's eyes got big and her mouth fell. She shook her head and opened up a small portal in front of him. He took a deep breath and ran into the portal.

Darkness swirled around as he couldn't see anything. He kept running forwards until he finally ran into a wall. He held his face as he fell onto the invisible floor. He heard a dark, mischievous chuckle and looked up. Light blue flames appeared in front of him which made a staircase appear. Gulping, he stood up and started up the staircase.

Each step he took, he felt his heart beat escalate especially after every fifth step her took, the stairs behind him would fall off into the black abyss around him. When he reached the top, he calmed himself and looked around the area. The walls were a faded bluish-white color. The floor was a clear glass and had an emblem etched onto it in the middle of the room. A huge, white chandelier hung in the middle, adorned with light blue flames. The black abyss licked his heels and he focused his attention on the huge doors a few feet away from him.

There was no going back.

Within seconds, the doors swung open, with the same chuckle dancing around his ears. The shadow stopped in front of the young trainer and chuckled maniacally. The shadow had a short, blue cape with a flame etched on it. He had on a heavy duty armor set and was holding a long sword with a shield that looked like a Charizard's wing.

"Hello Champion," the shadow cooed out evilly. The young trainer glared at the shadow and felt himself freeze up when the shadow snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the young trainer was adorned in a heavy duty armor set. It had a long red, tattered cape, chainmail sticking out of the sides. He had long white gloves, and over his chainmail was a tunic. It was pure white and had a gold emblem of two hands holding flame. Instead of having a helmet like the shadow, he had a golden crown with diamonds.

"Now, let's get this started," the shadow said as he pointed his long sword at the trainer. The trainer noticed he had no weapons and panicked. How was he going to defend himself? The shadow started towards the young trainer which made him panic more.

He was going to die.

He held his hands up trying to protect his face until it hit him. He still had his Gyrados. He jammed his hands into the small pocket on his tunic and pulled out the pokeball.

"Go! Gyrados," He shouted as the pokeball opened up only to release nothing. The pokeball retuned back to him and he panicked once more.

What the hell was going on?

"Petulant Champion, you don't have a sword or a shield to defend yourself? That's even better," He growled out as he charged at the young trainer. He quickly dodged left and watched as the shadow fell over the edge. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to the doors.

"Where do you think you're going?!" The shadow shouted as he penetrated the young trainers left side with his long sword.

Blood spurted from the young trainer's mouth as he hit the ground and groaned out in pain. He held his wound and looked up at the shadow, ready to meet the end of his life. He closed his eyes and felt himself be stabbed in his right side. He cried out in pain as the shadow twisted his sword in the wound. The shadow laughed manically as he pulled his sword out of the young trainer and licked the blood off of it.

The young trainer laid flat on his back as he accepted his fate. He was going to die and fail all those trapped in the NightMare realm. What a way to go out.

"It's shameful you know? I was once bested by you – stabbed multiple times in my face by you! But now? I'm the one who has _bested_ you," The shadow chuckled out as he pointed the sword at the young trainer's face. He bent down and sat on top of the young trainer. The shadow looked him up and down, settled his head by the young trainer's ear and whispered:

"Now _die_."

The shadow pulled his arm back to impale the young trainer's face. He closed his eyes and felt tears stream down his face. This was the end.

"PIKAAAACHUUU," shout a small voice. The young trainer and shadow both looked over and saw a brightly lit figure charging towards them. The shadow stood up, looking closer until he was tackled down. The young trainer looked up in awe as he saw his Pikachu standing on all fours charging electricity from its small red cheeks.

The young trainer quickly sat up and called out to his Pikachu. It turned around, glanced at his owner then focused back on the shadow.

"What is this? A pokemon took me down? How hilarious," The shadow said as he fixed himself.

The young trainer slowly raised his hand up towards his Pikachu.

"I-I've mi-issed you, Pikachu," he said with a shaky voice. Pikachu ran over and stood in front of his owner, growling and hissing at the shadow. The shadow chuckled evilly once more then glared at Pikachu.

"I don't think so. I'm not being beat by a_ rat_," the shadow spat out as he started walking towards them. Pikachu started sparking up while his owner laid down coughing up his own blood. The young trainer looked over at the doors and cursed. If only he could get to the doors, he might be able to escape.

Now that he was focusing on the doors, he finally noticed the chains and the huge lock hanging from the chains. He casted his gaze upon the shadow and noticed a small, black key dangling off his belt. That had to be the key that opened the doors—the doors to freedom from the NightMare realm. He looked over at his Pikachu and tapped his shoulder.

"G-Get the k-key off his belt loop and run it to the d-d-doors. I'll unlock it," He said as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. His Pikachu shouted 'pika' in agreement and volt tackled at the shadow. Now that the shadow was distracted, the young trainer started his long grueling army crawl to the door.

"Get off me you disgusting rat!" the shadow shouted as he flung the Pikachu off his body. Pikachu jumped up in the air and shocked him with a thunderbolt. The shadow dropped to the ground panting as Pikachu ran up and started taking the key.

The shadow grabbed Pikachu by the neck and threw him off to the side. Pikachu slid across the floor, pain and blood following him. The young trainer looked back as he saw his Pikachu beaten up and a small pool of blood around him.

The shadow glared at the young trainer and started after him.

"No, get away from him!" shouted a female voice. Knight looked back only to be tackled by another shadow. She seemed to have long hair but due to her being a shadow, the young trainer couldn't really tell them apart. Another shadow ran towards Pikachu, gently lifting Pikachu up, and the key along with it.

"Get off of me Daisy!" shouted Knight as he kicked Daisy off of him. He stood up and tackled the other shadow to the ground.

"Rose, you and your damn sister are nothing but a thorn in my side," He shouted as he punched her in the face. The other shadow, Daisy, tackled him off of Rose and pinned him down only for a few seconds.

"Go Rose! Get him the KEY!" Daisy shouted out while she was thrown off of Knight. He jumped up and charged after Rose as she ran towards the young trainer. She threw him the key while still cradling Pikachu, keeping Pikachu safe. Knight charged after the key, trying to grab it mid air only to be tackled again by Daisy. Rose ran up to the young trainer, and using one arm, helped him up. With the key in his hand, Rose helped him take the last remaining steps to the doors. He stuck his hand out and placed the key in the key hole and went to turn until he felt himself being stabbed through the chest.

Blood spurted from his mouth like a fountain as he leaned against the door and felt himself start to fall. Rose, screamed as Daisy ran up and tackled Knight down again punching him a few times in the face until she grabbed the sword and held it against his neck.

Knight elbowed Daisy in the face, grabbed his sword and impaled her stomach. She cried out and fell off to the side, holding her stomach in pain. Rose, quickly helped the young trainer to the ground and gave him Pikachu to hold.

She ran towards Knight and tackled him down. She was able to get the sword from him and held it up to his face.

"Goodbye, you horrible man," She said as she impaled him in the chest. He gasped for air as she repeatedly stabbed him in the chest. The young trainer watched as she kept stabbing him and grimaced at his screams.

After much stabbing, Rose stood up, looked over at the young trainer and held the sword close to her. She walked up to Daisy and helped her up, walking her over to the door. She helped her sit down then focused her attention on the young trainer. Still holding his Pikachu close and petting it, she smiled lightly.

"Champion, now you can do it j-just turn the k-key" Rose choked out as she held the young trainer up and guided his hand to the key. With the last of his strength, he slowly turned the key and opened the door. A blinding light entered the room and the young trainer fainted due to his horrible condition.

"Champion? Please, wake up?" echoed a faint voice. He was surrounded by a darken abyss but felt no pain. He looked up and saw a ladder. He walked up to it and climbed the ladder. Once he finished climbing, he was greeted by another blinding light. He walked forward into it and when he did, he felt a cold breeze floating around him and the pain crippled him and he fell onto the cold, snowy ground that had just appeared.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw two girls and his Pikachu. His Pikachu was bandaged up and seemed to be sleeping in the one girl's arms. Her pink hair flowed behind her and her gray eyes displayed worry. The other girl had long black hair and light pink eyes. She was a pale white too and was taller than the other girl.

"Champion, it's good to see you're alive," the pink-headed girl said. The girl with black hair shook her head in agreement and looked over at Pikachu and petted it.

"By the way champion, I'm Rose and this is my sister, Daisy. I greatly appreciate what you did for us," Rose said as she held Pikachu and looked over at her sister. The young trainer smiled lightly then coughed. He just noticed they were in a cave with a small fire nearby.

Rose gently placed her hand on his face and looked into his eyes.

"I see now why your mom named you Red. Your eyes, they're red just like Roses and roses are tough flowers. The name fits you perfectly, Champion," Rose cooed out lightly as Daisy held Pikachu.

The young trainer smiled as he glanced outside and saw the sun was out.

Sighing, he looked up and closed his eyes. He had never been so happy to see the sun.

_** End of Red as Roses**_

Author's Note- I WILL be adding an Epilogue, I just am giving some time for people to read and making them wait because yes… I am evil MUWAHAHA! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and DON'T be shy, drop a review, I love them! ^^ Also, I wrote this over the course of two months so if you notice stylistic changes or what not, I'm sorry xD;.

I also might do an alternate ending (Much more evil – trust me.) Iunno thought stay tune though!

Love, Twisted List


End file.
